Predator and Omega
by ArmyHumphrey
Summary: Hi reader story base on predator Humphrey a former special forces find a unlikely group of soldier fight for they're life
1. meeting part 1

Hi reader armyhumprey here sorryif you readed my story I was have a hard time to upload here the story

A grey wolf open his eye to find hiself freefall trying to open his chute but it won't open just as his about to hit a tree the chute open break his fall.

Humphrey-moaning

Humphrey got up to check my aa-12 loaded with frag-12(grenade shotgun shell) then his look up when his heard a lond trud his turn to see a mexican wolf (cando) pointing two mp5k at me.

Humphrey-put they down

Cando-forget you

Humphrey slowly reach for he m1911a1 when a body fell in first of him

Humphrey-his chute don't open

Cando what the hell are w

Cando cant finish his sentence when a m134 minigun was shooting at find cover bbehind a look over the log.

Humphrey-single shooter

Cando-how do you know

See Humphrey flaking the shooter is a big brown wolf (mooch) trying to load his gun when Humphrey put his gun to his head.

Humphrey-you are shooting at the wrong people

Mooch-how do I know

Humphrey-because this talk when not be happening

Mooch-ok show the right one


	2. meeting part 2

**hi reader it armyhumphrey like the story if you have any ideas for the story pm me.**

Mooch-mooch I mean I'm mooch

Humphrey-nice to meet you Mooch(lookin around)any ideas what happen to you.

Mooch-no I was in Chechen when I seen a bright light then I find myself freefalling you

Humphrey-same

Cando-me too any ideas where are we

Humphrey-no maybe she does

All of they turn to see a beautiful female wolf (Princess) holding a blaser r93 rifle at them to Humphrey she look familiar

Cando-what do think Africa

Princess-no too warm for this time of year

Mooch-South America

Princess-maybe

Humphrey-mind putting that down

Princess-no also I saw couple of parachute that way (pointing east)

Humphrey-mind showing us

Princess-ok(the gray one look familiar)

The group walk east where the parachutes land only to see two gray wolf(salty and hutch) fighting hutch look up seeing Humphrey,Princess, Cando and Mooch look at them

Hutch-you with him

All-no

Salty getting up-let finished what you start

Hutch-so are any of you going to help the guy(shakey)in the tree.

Shakey-Help

The group see Shakey hunging upside down in a tree

Shakey-hello thank god you heard me now help me down

Humphrey-have anything to cut yourself down

Shakey-no any other idea

Humphrey aiming his shotgun at the brunch hold Shakey(gunshot) dropping Shakey in the poad below.

Shakey-what the hell are we

Cando look at a red wolf(Garth) looking at a strange thing.

Humphrey-what the hell is that.

**how the story remember have any idea for the story pm me sign out**


	3. dog Attack

**Hi Armyhumphrey here guy please leave review anyway I think about make a another story the is about what if Humphrey was Lilly and Kate's brother leave reviews for it not forget if you have any any idea for the story pm me**

**Back to the group**

Humphrey-what the hell is that

Salty-hey see these skull in my culture the warrior with the most trophy have the most respect

Humphrey-so

Salty-nothing mind

Humphrey-hey you

Garth turn to Humphrey

Humphrey-want to join are group

Garth just nodded

Humphrey-you don't talk much

Garth-a little

Humphrey-your name

Garth-Garth you

Humphrey-Humphrey (looking at the rest) how about you guy name

Cando-Cando Mexican police

Mooch-Mooch Russian spetsnaz

Salty-Salty African soldier

Hutch-Hutch FBI most wanted

Shakey-Shakey doctor

Princess-Princess IDF sniper

Humphrey-Humphrey former SEAL, Mercenary

Garth-Garth Army Ranger

Humphrey-let go than

After getting to know each other the group move west to high ground but for Humphrey he know he heard the name Princess before but can't remember where,same thing with Princess.

Hutch was looking as Princess ass and Princess turn around to see Hutch lookin as her ass

Hutch-your ass is amazing

Hutch only get a punch from Princess

Hutch-moaning holding his nose

Salty-nice pick line

Something felt over the group cause Hutch to got up and pull out a knife

Hutch-you know this is bullshit man Humphrey man do you have a spare gun with you

Humphrey pull out his m1911 and give it you Hutch

Humphrey-I went it back

All of them heard growling

Humphrey-everyone get ready loaded his AA-12

Then a alien dog come at them everyone expect Shakey open fire on ran for safety when a dog jump on Shakey but Princess shot it off of with Salty was looking around when a dog jump on Hutch then Salty kick that of that shot it with his AKS

Salty-you ok

Hutch-yes thank

With Humphrey and Garth

Humphrey just kill a dog when he ran out of pull out his knife and took the dog head off.

With Princess and Shakey

Princess help Shakey in a tree when dog come out Princess try to shoot but ran out of round she pull out a H&K45 handgun try to shoot it but the gun miss everytime she pull the gun to her head

Shakey-NOOO

Princess saw the dog leaving confused she regroup with the other seeing one of them missing

Princess-where Cando

Cando-help

Everyone find Cando siting in a open field Princess was about to help Cando until Humphrey stop she

Princess-what

Humphrey-it a trap

Princess-what

Humphrey-watch

Humphrey pick up a rock and throw the near Cando then a bear trap close where the landed

Princess-what does we do

Humphrey-the only thing we can do is take his out of his suffer

Princess-go I do it

Humphrey-you heard her let move

Princess shot Cando she was about to walk away when

Cando-HELP

Princess ran to the group

**how the story let me know about my other story you choose sign out**


	4. ambush

**Hi** **armyhumphrey here if you are reading my story leave a reviews and if you like your story to be publish pm me and if you like this story I'm making a new story about Humphrey being Lilly and Kate's brother leave reviews for that now, chapter 4 of predator and omega (changing title)**

Princess just caught up with the group and went to Humphrey to tell what happen.

Princess-Humphrey Humphrey

Humphrey-yes

Princess-Cando is dead

Humphrey-yeah I know you shot him

Princess-no long before I shot him

Humphrey stop and turn to Princess "are you sure"

Princess-100 percent

Humphrey-I think know what happening

Humphrey getting on a rock

Humphrey-everyone listened up I think know what is happen we are being hunted

Hutch-how do know we're being hunted

Humphrey-the thing that attack us are the dog

Shakey-I don't get it

Humphrey-look if you are hunting buck,dove you sent the dog to flack it who ever is hunted us they are try to see who the strongest watch us (group is started to look around)

Shakey-so what do we do

Humphrey-if we run we die

Shakey-so what we hide

Humphrey-no we fight we follow the dog track ambush they you with me

All-yes

Humphrey-let go then

The group fallow the track unknown to them they are been watch by the same thing that killed Cando

30 minutes later near the camp site

Humphrey couch down and felt the ground

Humphrey-they went this way everyone load up

Everyone load they gun and slowly move forward the camp only to see animal hang that been skin

Salty- look like we not the only thing beening hunted

At the group move around the camp all you can see wolf skull, animals bone at Humphrey stop the group him point at a small predator (forget name) at the group try to get a better look at Mooch went over to see if it alive his poke the predator it came alive Humphrey saw Princess face like saw before

Humphrey-let get out here

At Humphrey finished saying that Salty get shot than a spear though him

Salty-aaaa firing his AKS in the ground

Humphrey saw three pair of yellow

Humphrey-RUN

Humphrey, Mooch, and Garth stay behind to cover the other

Mooch-go I've cover you guy

Humphrey and Garth ran to get the other Mooch was cover when a predator shot his minigun his ran to the other who fell off a waterfall at his meet the other his saw Princess punch Humphrey

Princess-you set us up

Humphrey- I don't if I know they was there I

Princess-yeah right

Humphrey-how about you

Princess-I do not what talking about

Humphrey-you do (looking at group) she know what thus thing does you

Princess-ok back in 1980(forget year) a spec op team went to South America one only came back he say his unit got attack by unseen enemy the same thing that attack us attack them.

Hutch-so what we are two men we lost the biggest gun we have

Humphrey-we may lost two men and Mooch minigun but we have number that six of us and three of them we can set up a perimeter make them think we holding up then attack them

**How the story let reviews sign out**


End file.
